List of Baroque composers
Emilio de' Cavalieri (c. 1550–1602) *Riccardo Rognoni (c. 1550-c. 1620) *Giulio Caccini (1551–1618) *Giovanni Gabrieli (c. 1554/1557–1612) *Manuel Rodrigues Coelho (c. 1555–c. 1635) *Paolo Quagliati (c. 1555–1628) *Johannes Nucius (c. 1556–1620) *Alfonso Fontanelli (1557–1622) *Giovanni Bassano (c. 1558–1617) *Richard Allison (1560/1570?–1610?) *Felice Anerio (1560–1614) *Giulio Belli (c. 1560–1621 or later) *William Brade (1560–1630) *Diomedes Cato (c. 1560/1565–1618) *Giovanni Bernardino Nanino (c. 1560–1623) *Peter Philips (c. 1560–1628) *Hieronymus Praetorius (1560–1629) *Thomas Robinson (c. 1560–after 1609) *Lodovico Grossi da Viadana (c. 1560–1627) *Sebastian Aguilera de Heredia (1561–1627) *Jacopo Peri (1561–1633) *Francesco Usper, or Francesco Sponga (1561–1641) *John Bull (1562/1563–1628) *Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck (1562–1621) *Jean Titelouze (1562/1563–1633) *John Dowland (1563–1626) *Giles Farnaby (c. 1563–1640) *Hans Leo Hassler (1564–1612) *Kryštof Harant z Polžic a Bezdružic (1564–1621) *Gregor Aichinger (c. 1565–1628) *Duarte Lobo (c. 1565–1646) *Ascanio Mayone (c. 1565–1627) *Francis Pilkington (c. 1565–1638) *Manuel Cardoso (1566–1650) *Gaspar Fernandes, or Fernández (1566–1629) *Alessandro Piccinini (1566–1638) *Lucia Quinciani (born c. 1566; fl. 1611) *Giovanni Francesco Anerio (c. 1567–1630) *Thomas Campion (1567–1620) *Christoph Demantius (1567–1643) *Nicolas Formé (1567–1638) *Girolamo Giacobbi (1567–1629) *Joachim van den Hove (c. 1567–1620) *René Mesangeau (fl. 1567–1638) *Claudio Monteverdi (1567–1643) *Philip Rosseter (1567/1568–1623) *Adriano Banchieri (1568–1634) *Bartolomeo Barbarino (c. 1568–1617 or later) *Joan Baptista Comes (1568–1643) *Christian Erbach (1568/1573–1635) *Tobias Hume (1569–1645) *Giovanni Paolo Cima (c. 1570–1622) *Peeter Cornet (c. 1570/1580–1633) *Pierre Guédron (c. 1570–c. 1620) *Paul Peuerl (1570–1625) *Joan Pau Pujol (1570–1626) *Salamone Rossi (c. 1570–1630) *Claudia Sessa (c. 1570–c. 1617/1619) *Giovanni Battista Fontana (c. 1571–c. 1630) *Thomas Lupo (1571–1627) *Filipe de Magalhães (c. 1571–1652) *Martin Peerson (1571/1573–1651) *Giovanni Picchi (1571/1572–1643) *Michael Praetorius (c. 1571–1621) *John Ward (1571–1638) *Daniel Bacheler (1572–1619) *Thomas Tomkins (1572–1656) *Cesarina Ricci de Tingoli (born c. 1573, fl. 1597) *Claudio Pari (1574–after 1619) *Francesco Rasi (1574–1621) *John Wilbye (1574–1638) *Vittoria Aleotti (c. 1575–after 1620) *Robert Ballard (c. 1575–1645) *Estêvão de Brito (1575–1641) *John Coprario, or John Cooper (c. 1575–1626) *Ignazio Donati (c. 1575–1638) *Daniel Farrant (c. 1575–1651) *Alfonso Ferrabosco the younger (c. 1575–1628) *Michelagnolo Galilei (1575–1631) *Ennemond Gaultier, le Vieux Gaultier (1575–1651) *Léonard de Hodémont (c. 1575–1639) *Esteban López Morago, or Estêvão Lopes Morago (c. 1575–after 1630) *Giovanni Priuli (c. 1575–1626) *Mateo Romero, or Mathieu Rosmarin (c. 1575–1647) *William Simmes (c. 1575–c. 1625) *Giovanni Maria Trabaci (c. 1575–1647) *Thomas Weelkes (1576–1623) *Stefano Bernardi (c. 1577–1637) *Antonio Brunelli (1577–1630) *Sulpitia Cesis (b. 1577; fl. 1619) *Agostino Agazzari (1578–1640) *Melchior Franck (c. 1579–1639) *Adriana Basile (c. 1580–c. 1640) *Richard Dering (c. 1580–1630) *Michael East (1580–1648) *Thomas Ford (c. 1580–1648) *Johannes Hieronymus Kapsberger, or Giovanni Girolamo Kapsperger (c. 1580–1651) *Johann Stobaeus (1580–1646) *Vincenzo Ugolini (c. 1580–1638) *Bellerofonte Castaldi (c. 1581–1649) *Johannes Jeep (1581/1582–1644) *Johann Staden (1581–1634) *Gregorio Allegri (1582–1652) *Severo Bonini (1582–1663) *Marco da Gagliano (1582–1643) *Sigismondo d'India (c. 1582–1629) *Thomas Ravenscroft (c. 1582–c. 1635) *Thomas Simpson (1582–1628) *Giovanni Valentini (c. 1582–1649) *Paolo Agostino, or Agostini (c. 1583–1629) *Girolamo Frescobaldi (1583–1643) *Orlando Gibbons (1583–1625) *Robert Johnson (c. 1583–1634) *Mogens Pedersøn (c. 1583–1623) *Nicolas Vallet (c. 1583–c. 1642) *Michael Altenburg (1584–1640) *Antonio Cifra (1584–1629) *Francisco Correa de Arauxo (1584–1654) *Daniel Friderici (1584–1638) *Nicolò Corradini (c. 1585–1646) *Andrea Falconieri (1585/1586–1656) *Peter Hasse (c. 1585–1640) *Heinrich Schütz (1585–1672) *Antoine Boësset, Sieur de Villedieu (1586–1643) *Alessandro Grandi (1586–1630) *Stefano Landi (1586/1587–1639) *Jacob Praetorius (1586–1651) *Claudio Saracini (1586–1630) *Johann Schein (1586–1630) *Paul Siefert (1586–1666) *John Adson (c. 1587–1640) *Francesca Caccini (1587–c. 1640) *Ivan Lukačić (c. 1587–1648) *Samuel Scheidt (1587–1654) *Johann Andreas Herbst (1588–1666) *Nicholas Lanier (1588–1666) *Guilielmus Messaus (1589–1640) *Francesco Turini (1589–1656) *Caterina Assandra (c. 1590–after 1618) *Dario Castello (c. 1590–c. 1658) *Andreas Chyliński, or Andrzej Chyliński (c. 1590–after 1635) *Jacob van Eyck (c. 1590–1657) *Juan Gutiérrez de Padilla (c. 1590–1664) *Adam Jarzębski (c. 1590–c. 1648) *Manuel Machado (c. 1590–1646) *Johann Schop (c. 1590–1667) *Johannes Thesselius (c. 1590?–1643) *Alba Trissina (c. 1590?–1638 or after) *Lucrezia Orsina Vizzana (1590–1662) *Robert Ramsey (1590s–1644) *Settimia Caccini (1591–1638?) *Robert Dowland (c. 1591–1641) *Isaac Posch (1591?–c. 1623) (de:Isaak Posch) *Guillaume Bouzignac (before 1592–after 1641) *Jacques Gaultier (c. 1592–after 1652) *John Jenkins (1592–1678) *Domenico Mazzocchi (1592–1665) *Melchior Schildt (1592/1593–1667) *Claudia Rusca (1593–1676) *Gottfried Scheidt (1593–1661) *Johann Ulrich Steigleder (1593–1635) *Francesco Manelli (1594–1667) *Biagio Marini (1594–1663) *Orazio Michi, "Orazio dell'Arpa" (c. 1594–1641) *Tarquinio Merula (1594/1595–1665) *Antonio Maria Abbatini (c. 1595–1680) *Giovanni Battista Buonamente (c. 1595–1642) *Henry Lawes (1595–1662) *Bartolomé de Selma y Salaverde (c. 1595–after 1638) *Heinrich Scheidemann (c. 1595–1663) *Constantijn Huygens (1596–1687) *Giovanni Rovetta (c. 1596–1668) *Andreas Düben (1597–1662) *Virgilio Mazzocchi (1597–1646) *Charles Racquet (1597–1664) *Luigi Rossi (c. 1597–1653) *Johann Crüger (1598–1662) *Giovanni Battista Fasolo (c. 1598–c. 1664/1665) *Pierre Gaultier d'Orleans (1599–1681) *John Hilton the younger (c. 1599–1657) *Étienne Moulinié (1599–1676) *Thomas Selle (1599–1663) *Juan Arañés (fl. 1624–1649; d. c. 1649) *Orazio Bassani, "Orazio della Viola" (d. 1615) (fr:Orazio Bassani) *Giovanni Battista Grillo (d. 1622) *Giovanni Maria Nanino (1543 or 1544-1607) *Marcantonio Negri (d. 1624) *Giovanni Battista Riccio (fl. 1609–1621) *Francesco Rognoni Taeggio (d. c. 1626) *Adam z Wągrowca (d. 1629) *Mikołaj Zieleński (fl. 1611) Middle Baroque era composers (born 1600–1650) Composers of the Middle Baroque era include the following figures listed by the date of their birth: *Mlle Bocquet (early 17th century–after 1660) *Alessandro Poglietti (early 17th century–1683) *Manuel Correia (c. 1600–1653) *Bonaventura Rubino (c. 1600–1668) *Simon Ives (1600–1662) *Nicolaus à Kempis (c. 1600–1676) *Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic (c. 1600–1676) *Marcin Mielczewski (c. 1600–1651) *Carlos Patiño (1600–1675) *Giovanni Felice Sances (c. 1600–1679) *Marco Scacchi (c. 1600–1681/1687) *Delphin Strungk (1600/1601–1694) *Jacques Champion de Chambonnières (1601/1602–1672) *Michelangelo Rossi (c. 1601–1656) *Francesco Cavalli (1602–1676) *Chiara Margarita Cozzolani (1602–c. 1678) *William Lawes (1602–1645) *Marco Marazzoli (c. 1602–1662) *Christopher Simpson (c. 1602/1606–1669) *Benedetto Ferrari (c. 1603?–1681) *Francesco Foggia (1603–1688) *Denis Gaultier, Gaultier le jeune (1603–1672) *John IV of Portugal (1603–1656) *Caspar Kittel (1603–1639) *Natale Monferrato (c. 1603–1685) *Marco Uccellini (1603/1610–1680) *Heinrich Albert (1604–1651) *François Dufault (1604–1670) *Charles d'Assoucy (1605–1677) *Orazio Benevoli (1605–1672) *Antonio Bertali (1605–1669) *Francesca Campana (c. 1605/1610–1665) *Giacomo Carissimi (1605–1674) *Francesco Sacrati (1605–1650) *Johann Vierdanck (c. 1605–1646) *William Child (1606–1697) *Michel de La Guerre (c. 1606–1679) *Urbán de Vargas (1606–1656) *Philipp Friedrich Böddecker (1607–1683) *Sigmund Theophil Staden (1607–1655) *Ferdinand III, Holy Roman Emperor (1608–1657) *Leonora Duarte (1610–1678) *Henri Du Mont (1610–1684) *Jacques de Gouy (c. 1610–after 1650) *Nicolas Hotman (c. 1610–1663) *George Jeffreys (c. 1610–1685) *Michel Lambert (1610–1696) *Sébastien Le Camus (c. 1610–1677) (3) *Nicolas Métru (1610–after 1663) *João Lourenço Rebelo (1610–1661) *Leonora Baroni (1611–1670) *Pablo Bruna (1611–1679) *Andreas Hammerschmidt (1611/1612–1675) *Wolfgang Ebner (1612–1665) *Elisabeth Sophie, Duchess of Brunswick-Lüneburg (1613–1676) *Wilhelm Karges (1613/1614–1699) *Jean-Baptiste Boësset, Sieur de Dehault (1614–1685) *Juan Hidalgo de Polanco (1614–1685) *Marc'Antonio Pasqualini (1614–1691) *Franz Tunder (1614–1667) *Heinrich Bach (1615–1692) *Angelo Michele Bartolotti (c. 1615–1696) *Francesco Corbetta (c. 1615–1681) *Christopher Gibbons (1615–1676) *Francisco Lopez Capillas (c. 1615–1673) *Maurizio Cazzati (1616–1678) *Kaspar Förster (the younger) (1616–1673) *Johann Jakob Froberger (1616–1667) *Johann Erasmus Kindermann (1616–1655) *Jacques de Saint-Luc (1616–c. 1710) *Matthias Weckmann (c. 1616–1674) *Joan Cererols (1618–1680) *Abraham van den Kerckhoven (c. 1618–c. 1701) *José Marín (1618–1699) *Pierre Robert (c. 1618–1699) *Anthoni van Noordt (c. 1619–1675) *Johann Rosenmüller (1619–1684) *Barbara Strozzi (1619–1677) *Juan García de Zéspedes (c. 1619–1678) *Johannes Baptista Dolar, also Janez Krstnik Dolar or Jan Křtitel Tolar (c. 1620–1673) *Adam Drese (c. 1620–1701) *Giovanni Battista Granata (1620/1621–1687) *Isabella Leonarda (1620–1704) *Johann Heinrich Schmelzer (c. 1620–1680) *Albertus Bryne (1621–1668) *Matthew Locke (c. 1621–1677) *Georg Neumark (1621–1681) *Heinrich Schwemmer (1621–1696) *Ercole Bernabei (1622–1687) *Gaspar de Verlit (1622–1682) *Dietrich Becker (c. 1623–c. 1679) *Antonio Cesti (1623–1669) *Jacopo Melani (1623–1676) *John Banister (c. 1624/1630–1679) *David Pohle (1624–1695) *Francesco Provenzale (1624–1704) *François Roberday (1624–1680) *Johann Rudolf Ahle (1625–1673) *Jacques Gallot (c. 1625–1696) *Wolfgang Carl Briegel (1626–1712) *Louis Couperin (c. 1626–1661) *Giovanni Legrenzi (1626–1690) *Charles Mouton (1626–1710) *Nicolas Gigault (c. 1627–1707) *Johann Caspar Kerll (1627–1693) *Christoph Bernhard (1628–1692) *Robert Cambert (c. 1628–1677) *Samuel Capricornus (1628–1665) *Constantin Christian Dedekind (1628–1715) *Gustav Düben (1628–1690) *Jean-Henri d'Anglebert (1629–1691) *Lelio Colista (1629–1680) *Mary Dering (1629–1704) *Andreas Hofer (1629–1684) *Cristóbal Galán (c. 1630–1684) *Filipe da Madre de Deus (c. 1630–c. 1688 or later) *Carlo Pallavicino (c. 1630–1688) *Giovanni Antonio Pandolfi Mealli (c. 1630?–1669/1670) *Antonio Sartorio (1630–1680) *Vincenzo Albrici (1631–1696) *Thomas Baltzar (c. 1631–1663) *Nicolas Lebègue (1631–1702) *Sebastian Anton Scherer (1631–1712) *Jean-Baptiste Lully (1632–1687) *Sebastian Knüpfer (1633–1676) *Pavel Josef Vejvanovský (c. 1633/1639–1693) *Clamor Heinrich Abel (1634–1696) *Antonio Draghi (c. 1634–1700) *Carlo Grossi (c. 1634–1688) *Adam Krieger (1634–1666) *Lambert Chaumont (c. 1635–1712) *Daniel Danielis (1635–1696) *Johann Wilhelm Furchheim (c. 1635–1682) *Miguel de Irízar (1635–1684) *Joannes Florentius a Kempis (1635–after 1711) *Paul I, Prince Esterházy of Galántha (1635–1713) *Augustin Pfleger (1635–1686) *Jacek Różycki (c. 1635–1704) *Angelo Berardi (c. 1636–1694) *Esaias Reusner (1636–1679) *Dieterich Buxtehude (c. 1637–1707) *Giovanni Paolo Colonna (1637–1695) *Bernardo Pasquini (1637–1710) *Diogo Dias Melgás (1638–1700) *Giovanni Buonaventura Viviani (1638–c. 1693) *Alessandro Melani (1639–1703) *Johann Christoph Pezel (1639–1694) *Juan García de Salazar (1639–1710) *Alessandro Stradella (1639–1682) *Amalia Catharina, Countess of Erbach (1640–1697) *Pedro de Araújo (b. c. 1640?; fl. 1662–1705) *Antonia Bembo (c. 1640–1720) *Giovanni Battista Draghi (c. 1640–1708) *Carolus Hacquart (c. 1640–1701?) *Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor (1640–1705) *Paolo Lorenzani (1640–1713) *André Raison (1640s–1719) *Monsieur de Sainte-Colombe (c. 1640–c. 1700) *Gaspar Sanz (1640–1710) *Nicolaus Adam Strungk (1640–1700) *Esther Elizabeth Velkiers (c. 1640–after 1685) *Wolfgang Caspar Printz (1641–1717) *Johann Friedrich Alberti (1642–1710) *Johann Christoph Bach (1642–1703) *Giovanni Maria Bononcini (1642–1678) *Benedictus Buns, or Benedictus a Sancto Josepho (1642–1716) *Michelangelo Falvetti (1642–1692) *Friedrich Funcke (1642–1699) *Marc-Antoine Charpentier (1643–1704) *Jan Adam Reincken (1643?–1722) *Ignazio Albertini (1644–1685) *Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber (1644–1704) *Juan Bautista José Cabanilles (1644–1712) *Maria Cattarina Calegari (1644–1675) *Johann Samuel Drese (c. 1644–1716) *Johann Wolfgang Franck (1644–1710) *Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco (1644–1728) *Johann Georg Conradi (1645–1699) *August Kühnel (1645–c. 1700) *Carlo Ambrogio Lonati (c. 1645–1710) *Christian Ritter (c. 1645–c. 1725) *Andreas Werckmeister (1645–1706) *Juan de Araujo (1646–1712) *Johann Fischer (1646–1716) *Johann Theile (1646–1724) *Pelham Humfrey (1647–1674) *Michael Wise (c. 1647–1687) *Johann Michael Bach (1648–1694) *Johann Schelle (1648–1701) *Poul Christian Schindler (1648–1740) *John Blow (1649–1708) *Jacques Boyvin (1649–1706) *Pieter Bustijn (c. 1649–1729) *Pascal Collasse (1649–1709) *Francisco Guerau (1649–1717/1722) *Andreas Kneller (1649–1724) *Johann Philipp Krieger (1649–1725) *Johann Valentin Meder (1649–1719) *Bartholomäus Aich (fl. 1648) *Louis Grabu (fl. 1665–1693) *Nicola Matteis (fl. c. 1670–1698; d. after 1713) *Bartłomiej Pękiel (d. c. 1670) *Bernardo Sabadini (fl. from 1662; d. 1718) *Louis Saladin (fl. c. 1670) *Bartłomiej Pękiel (d. c. 1670) *Bernardo Storace (fl. 1664) Late Baroque era composers (born 1650–1700) Composers of the Late Baroque era include the following figures listed by the date of their birth: *Cataldo Amodei (c. 1650–c. 1695) *Giovanni Battista Bassani (c. 1650–1716) *Giovanni Battista Brevi (c. 1650–1725) *Christian Geist (c. 1650–1711) *Johann Anton Losy von Losinthal, or Comte d'Logy (c. 1650–1721) *Guillaume Minoret (c. 1650–1717/1720) *Juan Francisco de Navas (c. 1650–1719) *Antonio de Salazar (c. 1650–1715) *Stanisław Sylwester Szarzyński (c. 1650–c. 1720) *Pietro Torri (1650–1737) *Robert de Visée (c. 1650–1732/1733) *Johann Jacob Walther (1650–1717) *Johann Georg Ahle (1651–1706) *Petronio Franceschini (1651–1680) *Domenico Gabrielli (1651/1659–1690) *Gilles Jullien (c. 1651/1653–1703) *Johann Krieger (1651–1735) *Jean-François Lalouette (1651–1728) *David Petersen (c. 1651–1737) *Ferdinand Tobias Richter (1651–1711) *William Turner (1651–1740) *Johann Philipp Förtsch (1652–1732) *John Abell (1653–after 1724) *Arcangelo Corelli (1653–1713) *Georg Muffat (1653–1704) *Johann Pachelbel (1653–1706) *Carlo Francesco Pollarolo (c. 1653–1723) *Johann Christoph Rothe (1653–1700) *Agostino Steffani (1653–1728) *Marc'Antonio Ziani (c. 1653–1715) *Pietro Antonio Fiocco (1654–1714) *Servaes de Koninck (c. 1654–c. 1701) *Christian Liebe (1654–1708) *Vincent Lübeck (1654–1740) *Pablo Nassarre (c. 1654–c. 1730) *Ludovico Roncalli (1654–1713) *Sébastien de Brossard (1655–1730) *Johann Caspar Ferdinand Fischer (1656–1746) *Marin Marais (1656–1728) *Jean-Baptiste Moreau (1656–1733) *James Paisible, or Jacques Paisible (c. 1656–1721) *Georg Reutter (1656–1738) *Johann Paul von Westhoff (1656–1705) *Philipp Heinrich Erlebach (1657–1714) *Michel-Richard de Lalande, or Delalande (1657–1726) *Gaetano Greco (c. 1657–c. 1728) *Giuseppe Ottavio Pitoni (1657–1743) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658–1709) *Maria Francesca Nascinbeni (born 1658; fl. 1674) *Henry Purcell (1659–1695) *Francesco Antonio Pistocchi (1659–1726) *Antonio Veracini (1659–1745) *Henrico Albicastro, or Johann Heinrich von Weissenburg (c. 1660–after 1730) *Rosa Giacinta Badalla (c. 1660–c. 1710) *André Campra (1660–1744) *Jerónimo de Carrión (1660–1721) *Sebastián Durón (1660–1716) *Gottfried Finger (1660–1730) *Johann Joseph Fux (1660–1741) *Johann Kuhnau (1660–1722) *Johann Sigismund Kusser (1660–1727) *Gaspard Le Roux (c. 1660–1707) *Alessandro Scarlatti (1660–1725) *Johannes Schenck (1660–c. 1712) *Christian Friedrich Witt (c. 1660–1717) *Ignazio Pollice or Pulici (fl. 1684–1705) *Georg Böhm (1661–1733) *Henri Desmarest (1661–1741) *Francesco Gasparini (1661–1727) *Giacomo Antonio Perti (1661–1756) *Giovanni Lorenzo Lulier (c. 1662?–1700) *Angiola Teresa Moratori Scanabecchi (1662–1708) *Pirro Capacelli Albergati (1663–1735) *Johann Nicolaus Hanff (1663–1711) *Franz Xaver Murschhauser (1663–1738) *Nicolas Siret (1663–1754) *Tomaso Antonio Vitali (1663-1745) *Friedrich Wilhelm Zachau, or Zachow (1663–1712) *Nicolas Bernier (1664–1734) *Georg Dietrich Leyding, or Leiding (1664–1710) *Louis Lully (1664–1734) *Michele Mascitti (c. 1664–1760) *Georg Österreich (1664–1735) *Johann Christoph Pez (1664–1716) *Daniel Purcell (1664–1717) *Johann Speth (1664–after 1719) *Filippo Amadei, "Pippo del Violoncello" (c. 1665–c. 1725) *Benedikt Anton Aufschnaiter (1665–1742) *Nicolaus Bruhns (1665–1697) *Grzegorz Gerwazy Gorczycki (c. 1665/1667–1734) *Élisabeth Jacquet de La Guerre (1665–1729) *Jean-Baptiste Lully fils (the younger) (1665–1743) *Giovanni Maria Ruggieri (c. 1665–c. 1725) *José de Torres y Martínez Bravo (1665–1738) *Francisco Valls (1665–1747) *Gaetano Veneziano (1665–1716) *Attilio Ariosti (1666–1729) *Johann Heinrich Buttstett (1666–1727) *Jean-Féry Rebel (1666–1747) *Francesco Scarlatti (1666–c. 1741) *Antonio Lotti (c. 1667–1740) *Jean-Louis Lully (1667–1688) *Michel Pignolet de Montéclair (1667–1737) *Johann Christoph Pepusch (1667–1752) *François Couperin (1668–1733) *John Eccles (1668–1735) *Jean Gilles (1668–1705) *Georg von Bertouch (1668–1743) *Johann Nicolaus Bach (1669–1753) *Louis Marchand (1669–1732) *Alessandro Marcello (1669–1747) *Andreas Armsdorff (1670–1699) *Giovanni Battista Bononcini (1670–1747) *Christian Ludwig Boxberg (1670–1729) *Arnold Brunckhorst (1670–1725) *Louis de Caix d'Hervelois (c. 1670–c. 1760) *Antonio Caldara (1670/1671–1736) *Turlough Ó Carolan (1670–1738) *Charles Dieupart (c. 1670–c. 1740) *Henry Eccles (1670–1742) *David Kellner (1670–1748) *Richard Leveridge (1670–1758) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671–1751) *Giuseppe Aldrovandini (1671–1707) *Azzolino della Ciaja, or della Ciaia (1671–1755) *Gaspard Corrette (c. 1671–before 1733) *Antoine Forqueray (1671–1745) *Charles-Hubert Gervais (1671–1744) *Robert Valentine, also known as Roberto Valentino (c. 1671–1747) *Carlo Agostino Badia (1672–1738) *Francesco Antonio Bonporti (1672–1749) *André Cardinal Destouches (1672–1749) *Nicolas de Grigny (1672–1703) *Francesco Mancini (1672–1737) *Georg Caspar Schürmann (1672/1673–1751) *Antonio de Literes (1673–1747) *Santiago de Murcia (1673–1739) *Jeremiah Clarke (c. 1674–1707) *Reinhard Keiser (1674–1739) *Pierre Dumage (c. 1674–1751) *Jacques-Martin Hotteterre (1674–1763) *Evaristo Felice Dall'Abaco (1675–1742) *Michel de La Barre (c. 1675–1745) *Louis de La Coste *Giovanni Porta (c. 1675–1755) *Obadiah Shuttleworth (c. 1675?–1734) *Johann Bernhard Bach (1676–1749) *Louis-Nicolas Clérambault (1676–1749) *Giacomo Facco (1676–1753) *Wolff Jakob Lauffensteiner (1676–1754) *Giuseppe Maria Orlandini (1676–1760) *Giovanni Carlo Maria Clari (1677–1754) *Johann Wilhelm Drese (1677–1745) *Francesco Nicola Fago (1677–1745) *Jean-Baptiste Morin (1677–1745) *Christian Petzold (1677–1733) *William Croft (1678–1727) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678–1741) *Manuel de Zumaya (c. 1678–1755) *Georg Friedrich Kauffmann (1679–1735) *Domenico Sarro (1679–1744) *Pietro Filippo Scarlatti (1679–1750) *Johann Christian Schieferdecker (1679–1732) *Jan Dismas Zelenka (1679–1745) *Toussaint Bertin de la Doué (c. 1680–1743) *William Corbett (1680–1748) *Giuseppe Fedeli, or Joseph Saggione (c. 1680–c. 1745) *Jean-Adam Guilain (c. 1680–after 1739) *Jean-Baptiste Loeillet of London (1680–1730) *Jean-Baptiste Stuck (1680–1755) *Emanuele d'Astorga (1681–1736) *Carl Heinrich Biber (1681–1749) *Francesco Bartolomeo Conti (1681–1732) *Johann Mattheson (1681–1764) *Anne Danican Philidor (1681–1728) *Giovanni Reali (c. 1681–after 1727) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681–1767) *Giuseppe Valentini (1681–1753) *Paolo Benedetto Bellinzani (1682–1757) *Giacobbe Cervetto (c. 1682–1783) *Jean-François Dandrieu (c. 1682–1738) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682–1738) *Valentin Rathgeber (1682–1750) *Pietro Baldassare (c. 1683–after 1768) *Roque Ceruti (c. 1683–1760) *Christoph Graupner (1683–1760) *Johann David Heinichen (1683–1729) *Jean-Philippe Rameau (1683–1764) *Giovanni Veneziano (1683–1742) *François d'Agincourt (1684–1758) *François Bouvard (c. 1684–1760) *Bohuslav Matěj Černohorský (1684–1742) *Francesco Durante (1684–1755) *Francesco Manfredini (1684–1762) *Johann Jacob de Neufville (1684–1712) *Johann Theodor Roemhildt (1684–1756) *Johann Gottfried Walther (1684–1748) *Giuseppe Matteo Alberti (1685–1751) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685–1750) *François Campion (c. 1685–1747) *Louis-Antoine Dornel (c. 1685–1765) *Lodovico Giustini (1685–1743) *George Frideric Handel (1685–1759) *Václav Gunther Jacob (1685–1734) *Jacques Loeillet (1685–1748) *Roland Marais (c. 1685–c. 1750) *Wilhelm Hieronymus Pachelbel (c. 1685–1764) *Domenico Scarlatti (1685–1757) *Pietro Giuseppe Gaetano Boni (c. 1686–after 1741) *Jean-Joseph Fiocco (1686–1746) *Benedetto Marcello (1686–1739) *Nicola Porpora (1686–1768) *Giovanni Battista Somis (1686–1763) *Johann Adam Birkenstock (1687–1733) *Henry Carey (1687–1743) *Willem de Fesch (1687–1761) *Johann Ernst Galliard (1687–1749) *Francesco Geminiani (1687–1762) *Johann Georg Pisendel (1687–1755) *Jean Baptiste Senaillé (1687–1730) *Sylvius Leopold Weiss (1687–1750) *Michele Falco (c. 1688–after 1732) *Johann Friedrich Fasch (1688–1758) *Jacob Klein (1688–1748) *Jean-Baptiste Loeillet de Ghent (1688–1720) *Thomas Roseingrave (1688–1766) *Domenico Zipoli (1688–1726) *Jacques Aubert (1689–1753) *William Babell (c. 1689–1723) *Joseph Bodin de Boismortier (1689–1755) *Jan Josef Ignác Brentner (1689–1742) *Pietro Gnocchi (1689–1775) *Francesco Barsanti (1690–1772) *Jean Daniel Braun (c. 1690?–c. 1740) *Giuseppe Antonio Brescianello (c. 1690–1758) *Pierre-Gabriel Buffardin (1690–1768) *Fortunato Chelleri (1690–1757) *François Colin de Blamont (1690–1760) *Giovanni Antonio Giai, or Giay, Giaj (1690–1764) *Johann Tobias Krebs (1690–1762) *Gottlieb Muffat (1690–1770) *Jacques-Christophe Naudot (c. 1690–1762) *Charles Theodore Pachelbel (1690–1750) *Manuel José de Quirós (c. 1690?–1765) *Gottfried Heinrich Stölzel (1690–1749) *Francesco Maria Veracini (1690–1768) *Leonardo Vinci (c. 1690–1730) *Robert Woodcock (c. 1690–1728) *Francesco Feo (1691–1761) *Jan Francisci (1691–1758) *Conrad Friedrich Hurlebusch (1691–1765) *Geminiano Giacomelli or Jacomelli (1692–1740) *Antonio Palella (1692–1761) *Giovanni Alberto Ristori (1692–1753) *Giuseppe Tartini (1692–1770) *Unico Wilhelm van Wassenaer (1692–1766) *Laurent Belissen (1693–1762) *Šimon Brixi (1693–1735) *Gregor Joseph Werner (1693–1766) *Louis-Claude Daquin (1694–1772) *Johann Samuel Endler (1694–1762) *Pierre-Claude Foucquet (1694–1772) *Leonardo Leo (1694–1744) *Antonín Reichenauer (c. 1694–1730) *Johan Helmich Roman (1694–1758) *Johann Lorenz Bach (1695–1773) Category:List of composers Category:Articles with red links Category:Articles without photos Category:German composers Category:Italian composers Category:Austrian composers